Arrangements for enhancing taste of a smoking article are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,063,014; 3,236,244; 3,390,686; 4,311,156; 4,318,417; 4,662,384; 4,729,391; 4,981,522; and 5,137,034; Korean Patent Nos. KR 9303904 and KR 8102064; British Patent No. 338,006; International Publication No. WO 01/80671A1 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/006283A1.
Various flavoring components have been incorporated into tobacco products. Menthol is a common flavor component. However, the high degree of volatility and ease of sublimation of flavoring components such as menthol in tobacco products may result in a decreased shelf life of the products due to losses of flavorant. Additionally, on long term shipping and/or storage, cigarette packages may be subjected to elevated temperatures (i.e., in excess of room temperature) for extended periods of time. This exacerbates the challenges associated with conventional packaging in maintaining desirable levels of the flavor components.
It would be desirable to provide flavor carriers for volatile and heat sensitive flavor components that minimize the loss of the flavor components but which provide for their controllable release (e.g., during smoking).